A rotating electric machine has a rotor and a stator disposed around the rotor. The stator has a coil, and a current flowing through this coil generates a rotating magnetic field. Electromagnetic effects acting between this rotating magnetic field and the rotor cause the rotor to rotate.
Patent Literature 1 below discloses a stator having a stator core, a coil wound around this stator core, and a lead line extending from the coil. In such a stator, the coil is impregnated with varnish, such as high strength epoxy resin, to enhance mechanical strength of the coil and ensure insulation.
Patent Literature 2 below discloses a stator core, a coil wound around this stator core, a lead line of the coil, and a connection terminal connecting between the lead line and an external circuit. A curved bent portion is formed on the lead line. This bent portion absorbs stress caused on a lead wire due to changes in relative positions of the stator and the connection terminal, and prevents the lead wire from being damaged.